


Dragons and bows

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After five years of living with dragons Hiccup is impatient for a new adventure and he spends most of the time wondering off looking for new islands and dragons with Toothless.One day Stoick the Vast gets a message from an old enemy threatening them with war if they didn't give up their dragons, with this in mind the cheif desides to take action and start preparing for a fight, but Hiccup doesn't want to give up just yet so he sets off to find out more disobeying his father's orders.Meanwhile in the kingdom of Dum'brock princess Merida is trying to stop the madness his father is planning for the island of Berk.The Viking and the Princess both supposed to be preparing for war, hating each other, but instead they are fighting on thesame side without knowing it
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who where reading the story I'm so sorry, I had to change my computer and lost a lot of data in the process including some of this site, I will reupload, but it might take some time though, just bare with me :)

Hiccup was missing....again.

Nobody had seeing him since last night and Stoick was getting impatient.

-when he gets back I swear to Odin I will tie him on a plank and make him listen- he whispered to Gobber who was beside him watching the dragon race 

\- AND THAT'S 5 FOR THE TWINS!!- he shouted at the public as Ruffnut throwed a sheep in a basquet that was hanging alongside with the ones for Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup

-ya know- Gobber said know talking to Stoick -if ya really wanna make 'im listen yur' gonna 'ave to make 'im know it's important, otherwise yur' never gonna catch 'im- Stoick sighed - you know him Gobber he's running away because he knows it's important- 

At that moment the black sheep was realised and the competion got sharp; Snotlout was the first to catch te sheep but when he was about to give it to Ruffnut Astrid caught it and won the game 

-AND THAT'S 13 ASTRID WON THE GAME!!!- said Gobber as the crowd cheered and shouted.

Stoick smiled, if only he could show Hiccup how satisfactory being a cheif was, of course there were hard times and sometimes the decisions one made where not the best, but still moments like this where the ones that count.

He felt a weak tap an his shoulder making him get out of his thoughts, he looked behind and saw Gothi the village nurse with a worried look  
-Gothi is everything in order? - the nurse looked really worried and Stoick new something was wrong , when Gothi looked concerned there was always a reason and not always a good one.

He saw her making signs to Gobber -wha' is it Gothi?- he asked too she then started to make drawings with her staff 

\- what is she saying Gobber?- asked Stoick, Gobber was te only one who could understand her, he cleared his throat;  
\- she says that you got a message from an old enemy and that yur' not gonna like what it is - 

There was a silence in wich all three where lost in their own thougts; and old enemy was bad news, Stoick and Gobber exchanged looks -well- said Stoick - let's hear what they have to say- Gothi made a sign telling them to follow and she took them to the workshop. 

Once they where there Gothi pulled out a piece of paper from her robes and gave it to the cheif both Gobber and the nurse saw how the look on Stoick's face became more and more serious, when he finished reading he gave it to Gobber so he could see.

-thank you Gothi- he said to the nurse - this are indeed bad news- Gobber gave her back the paper and asked - so wa' we're gonna do abou' it eh cheif? -  
Stoick took a deep breath trying to keep his head - for now the only thing we can do is not panic - 

* * *

\- C'mon bud - Hiccup said trying to convince Toothless to practice a free fall, the dragon only gave a growl in disapproval.

\- Toothless it'll be fine we've done this a million times - he said as he prepared himself for the jump, seeing that his protest wouldn't work Toothless also got ready 

\- ready? - Hiccup asked as he placed the pedal in the right position then he sat down and let go of the dragon.

\- YEAH!! - he shouted as he started to fall and was soon joined by Toothless then they got into a flying position and Hiccup got hold of his flying suit.  
\- OH THIS IS AMAZING!! - it was actually working!!! The suit was actually working!!!  
Although this didn't last long because suddenly he was about to crash on a small island.

-oh my g- TOOTHLESS!! - he shouted to the dragon as he got closer and closer to the rock, he closed his eyes and felt how the dragon grabbed him and fired at the rock and then they where crashing and rolling on trees and leaves until they finally stopped.

Hiccup got up and took off his flying suit - woo well that came out of no where - he said, Toothless only looked at him angrily - we really need to work on your solo flying there bud that locked up tale makes you a pretty sloppy rescuer - 

Hiccup replied but the dragon turned around annoyed - aw what? you want an apology? Is that why your pounding big baby boo? - Toothless just moved aside - Well try this THIS on - he said as he gave him a hug - oh you feeling it yet huh? All my remorse? - 

But Toothless only walked over to the edge of the cliff and made Hiccup stay in there hanging.

\- oh c'mon c'mon you wouldn't hurt a one legged UHG - Hiccup finally saw where he was and got hold of Toothless very tight - you're right you're right you win - he said and the dragon not yet satisfied pulled him over and dropped him getting over him and squeezing him.

\- oh no! - said Hiccup playing with Toothless and trying to dodge his paws because he was now hitting him.

-his down ugh and it's ugly dragons and vikings enemies again fighting for AGH - the dragon squeezed him even harder getting over him and started to lick his face - hey no Toothless c'mon you know that doesn't wash out - he moved away as he was trying to clean the saliva from his clothes and he splashed some in Toothless to bother him but the dragon just looked at him playfully.

Hiccup then grabed his book and his pencil and started to unfold his map then he looked around to see the entire island that was in front of him and started to draw the whole thing in the map.

\- so what should we name it? - he asked Toothless and looked around to see him, the dragon started to scratch his armpit. - itchy armpit it is - said Hiccup as he turned around to keep drawing.  
\- what d'you recon bud? Think we might find some timberjaks maybe a whispering death or two...?-  
He said trailing carefully the limits of the island -who knows maybe we even find another night fury - 

Toothless smelled the map with curiosity - man that would be something - Hiccup sighed as he looked over to the island. - so what d'you say bud just keep going? - 

Suddenly they heard something he looked behind and saw Stormfly and Astrid approaching, when they landed Astrid ran up to Hiccup

\- hello there - said Hiccup but he couldn't finish - Hiccup you're father wants to see you now it's urgent!! - she told him Hiccup just looked up at her - ah gods what did I do now? -

He knew that he had being wanting to talk to him about something but he didn't expect him to actually go looking for him.

\- It's not that Hiccup they got a message and they need to see you - he still didn't understand - okay okay I'm coming I just don't understand how that has anything to do with me - Astrid just rolled her eyes.

Hiccup gathered all his stuff put them in the saddle and got on Toothless - let's go bud - he said to him and they both flew off to Berk.

~  
~  
~

\- Son finally - Hiccup was entering to the great hall with Astrid behind him.

\- hey dad! so um Astrid told me you got a message? - as he got closer he saw that there was a map on the table, a map that he had never seen before.

\- yes that's right Hiccup and I'm afraid it's not exactly good news - said the cheif but Hiccup wasn't listening he was studying the map closely, he knew the first few islands that surrounded the archipelago but the far away lands he wasn't familiar with them at all, they didn't even looked like islands they were to big or at least they were drawn to big.

\- Hiccup! - he was interrupted by his father - are you listening? - he looked at him with surprised eyes and then looked at Astrid - sorry umm what was it that you needed to tell me? - 

Stoick sighed - Son this is important this message we got is not from any of the near islands this comes from a foreign land. . . - 

Hiccup noticed that his father face turned sad and angry - Dad is- is everything okay? - his father shook his head recovering himself - yes yes - then Hiccup looked at the map and pointed at the big land -is this where the message comes from?- he felt a little push and saw Astrid also looking at the map - but that's not an island- she said - that's like a whole bunch of them put together I've never seen anything like it- 

Then Gobber who had being sitting behind them all this time got up and pointed at another big land drawing that was south - ya mean more like here Hiccup heres where the kingdom was the last time I checked ain't tha' right Stoick? - 

The three of them looked over to see the cheif who was now holding a paper - yes Gobber - but both Hiccup and Astrid were still confused - woa-wait a minute this is a kingdom? - asked Hiccup who was followed by Astrid - how could this kingdom even know we exist? - 

By the looks Gobber and his father exchanged Hiccup knew there was something they weren't telling them so he kept pushing - yeah I mean not even some far islands know about us so unless someone told them I don't see how - 

He could see that Astrid had understood the game to so she started - I know it's so weird it's li- but she got cut off by Gobber - al'right ya two we get it - Stoick sat down in another chair and cleared his throat 

\- their king Fergus, and I where friends a while ago I went there when I was young for the suitors game and we became friends he won the games so I got back to Berk but still visitedsometimes- 

He paused as if the memory was to painful to put in words - then when the dragon hunting became worse even they started to get attacked so he called for my help but when I got there I discovered that he was working with a man called Drago...Drago Bludvist a man who had murdered hundreds of men with his army of dragons, so I refused to work with them and a saw how that monster was slowly taking over my friend... -

Hiccup saw how his father's hand started to form into a fist with the anger striking - I tried to warn Fergus, I told him what he had done but Drago had him caught up in his lies and he turned against me... he called me a traitor and vanished me declaring war to the Berkians, I never heard of him again until today...- 

He gave the letter to Hiccup, but they all stayed silent watching how the memories came to life in the cheif's mind.

Hiccup looked at the paper he had in his hands and read it aloud - the King of Dum'brock is accusing the Berkians for high treason after murdering the queen? What? - he couldn't belive what he was reading, murder the queen? Us? but why us?

"Oh gods" Hiccup though to himself he felt someone taking the paper from his hands and got out of his head, it was Astrid who had took the letter and was reading it 

\- if you do not wish to start a war you are to give up all your dragons in the time of two weeks you're choice? Wha- what is this? This is madness do they actually expect us to turn our dragons just like that!? What kind of imbeciles are they?! - 

Astrid was starting to shout and Hiccup knew he had to interveing before someone got hit.  
\- oookey - he said as he grabed her - as crazy as this sounds I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation, dad? - 

he looked over to his dad who was leaning over map passing his hand - no son, but I have a bad feeling that all of this has to do with Drago and if I'm right then it is not going to be easy to get off the hook -

Hiccup let go of Astrid as she continued to curse but he wasn't listening anymore "what are we going to do?, I can't let this happen, there has to be another way" 

If he had being able to convince his dad the king of dragons then maybe he could do the same with Drago or whomever he had to, but one thing was clear he wasn't going to give up that easily

\- hey dad - he called still thinking on what to say but since there was no response he looked around and only saw Astrid and Gobber discussing, he ran out of the hall he had to tell him what he had in mind before he did anything.

\- SEAL ALL THE ENTRANCES!!!! - Stoick ordered in the middle of the whole chaos. 

He had raised the alarm and was trying to get all the dragons to the station - GATHER ALL THE DRAGONS!!! - and as he went to see the food supplies Hiccup came running

\- Dad w-what d'you think your doing? We can't just lock all the dragons away!!! - the cheif just gave him a quick look as he moved over to the entrance - there is nothing we can do son if we want to protect our dragons we must fight for them - 

"is he really serious??" Hiccup couldn't belive this was happening - Dad we can't give up just like that there must be another way!! - Stoick started to seal the doors - there is no other way Hiccup -

\- but there is I-we could go talk to him - Stoick started to pay attention and he stopped what he was doing - don't start Hiccup this peaple, this kingdom is under the control of Drago if they get their hands on our dragons-  
\- but that's just it - Hiccup interrupted - I can change his mind just how I did with you I can show him -  
\- Hiccup you are NOT going - he grabbed him by the shoulders 

\- a cheif protects it's own -

\- but how can I protect my own if you don't give me a chance to stop this ?!?!- Hiccup was starting to get impatient.  
\- there is no stopping it Hiccup!!! if war is what they want then a war they shall get - 

Hiccup stood there speechless - no - he whispered - I have to try - he left the place and went looking for Astrid if he wanted to do this he was going to need help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry I'll try to make this fast.  
> Stay safe everyone :)


	2. Chapter 2

Merida woke up trembling and sweating she had had a nightmare again

"the"nightmare

she could feel her heart beating fast under her chest reminding her of the fear that had woken her seconds ago "calm down it's over" she thought to herself as she tried to breath normally once again, and as she started to awake the adrenaline that had being in her moments ago slowly started to fade leaving her with her lifeless feelings that had being all that she had had for the last few weeks.

She wanted to go to sleep and try to get some rest but instead she got up and looked at the window, it was still dark, the shadows that she could see told her that midnight had already passed.

she was still tired but she was done waiting in the dark for her sleep to come back so she got up and dressed herself, she tiptoed her way to the stables and got her horse 

-c'mon Angus- the princess whispered as she got on him, she didn't know where she was going but she needed to find a place to think.

the last few weeks had being a nightmare and she had to come up with a plan to stop her father.

She was still in shock from all that was happening and the feeling of her drowning in her own sadness hadn't gone away, but things weren't getting better and that man Drago....he was getting in control of the kingdom

At first she couldn't belive her dad, giving someone else control wasn't something he did very often, specially (one would think) not to some dragon hunter, but her father had always been obsessed with killing dragons and now with her mother killed by one he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

But still

She didn't understand why he was accusing the land of Berk it didn't make any sense I mean sure they had dragons but... that didn't mean it had being them

She also didn't understand why she was being like this, one would have thought that she would have being boiling with anger but instead here she was trying to put a stop to all of this, it wasn't an act of bravery she just...wanted things to go away to go back to the way they were 

But since that couldn't happen she just wanted to lay down and watch the days go by.

She was so surprised with her feelings, she had always been a fighter, she didn't give up until the end, but she had never expirienced a broken heart and she wasn't strong enough.

Her mum had being there for her since she was very little, taking her for granted, she had being ungratfull and oblivious to the fact that she may lose her one day and now, now that she was gone she was desperate, her mother was always there to get her through, but this time she would have to do it alone and she had to because if there was a small chance of stopping this if there ever was one she had to take it.

The horse stopped in the middle of nowhere and the princess got off him, she lurked around trying to see were she was, it was still pretty dark and from what she could see she was nowhere near the palace 

\- oh Angus where did ya take me this time eh? - 

she patted the horse and started to walk around trying to get a good look of the place 

"maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all" she thought, it was cold and muddy and even though her eyes were adjusting to the dark she didn't recognize were she was.

She looked up to the sky to see how many hours she had until sunrise but the branches where covering the night sky, and distracted by this she tripped.

\- UGH! Angus!! - she shouted as she rolled down a hill.

\- Angus!! - she shouted again but the horse didn't answer.

When she stopped she got up and tried to clean herself, she had a big scratch in her hand from when she tried to stop the fall but apart from that she was ok so she started to make her way up.

It was difficult because the grass was wet and her dress made her trip a few times but she managed to get to the top

\- Angus! Where are ya boy!? - she shouted but there was no answer, "great" she thought to herself "trapped in this bloody dress with no bloody horse in the bloody forest" but just as she thought this she heard a crack. 

\- Angus? - she whispered fear instantly getting hold of her, she hadn't thought about it but that thing that killed mum it could be there.

Trying to make out another sound she got up and grabbed her bow trying to stay silent and listening, she looked around but saw nothing.  
Her breathing started to rise, she had to think fast if there was something out there she couldn't stay where she was but also she couldn't move because there was also a chance of getting even more lost.

She looked around one more time trying to find Angus "Oh no" she thought "maybe that thing got him" she whimpered at the thought " Oh Angus you better be okay"

\- crack - 

the sound of the branches made her jump but she recovered quickly.

-crack- 

Once again, what ever it was it wasn't very big but it was making a lot of noise so she now knew where the noise was coming from, she prepared an arrow.

\- crack-

\- crack -

\- crack - 

The noise was getting closer "wait" she thought "that sounds like..." 

But at that moment she heard a neigh coming from where the footsteps where heard and a loud scream.

\- oh gods!! - she heard and then a loud roar that made her shiver.

\- no no easy bud it's ok just don't move - at that point Merida was relived, confused and trying to hide at the same time.

She was sure that nobody had followed her from the castle but then who could it be? And that roar? everything was so strange "who was he talking to? Are there two?" 

At least Angus was ok apparently, but before she could think anything else she heard them again. 

\- I-I know bud but there is nothing we can do we can't be seeing specially you - 

"so they didn't follow me from the castle then" she thought but that meant that they were outsiders, and what did he meant by specially him who was him? Who where they?

All this questions and more where starting to bang in her head but the most important what was she going to do?

She was hiding in the forest listening to some strangers who where also trying to hide and apparently weren't from here.

"at least they don't know I'm here" she thought but that couldn't last either she had to show herself by running away, or sooner or later the sun was going to come out, all this thoughts weren't helping she was just starting to feel desperate again and she needed to find a solution fast.

"maybe, maybe I can climb this tree then I could get a view from everything maybe even them" she needed to be carefull though it was a big tree and she wasn't exactly dressed for climbing, also if she really wanted this to work she had to do it silently.

She putted her bow in her back and took a deep breath, looked up and grabbed the first branch pulling herself and trying to find another branch to put her foot on, when she did she grabbed another and kept going.

It was slow process, she was only at the middle, but she couldn't go any faster if she wanted to stay quiet and try not to fall.

She had to take her time.

But it was getting suspicious, all this time and she hadn't heard a word from the man, or a roar, or Angus.

"maybe they are already gone" she thought "it has being a while and they where walking" 

And while she thought this she got on a big branch that was a little bit longer than the others an got an idea and she looked up.

It was still a long way to the top, but this was high enough to see a good part of the forest so if she was carefull she could walk a bit further on the branch and see if she recognized anything.

She sat on the branch to see if it moved, seeing that it didn't she moved a little more, still nothing so she started to make her way to the edge, there the branch started to crack 

\- easy now - she whispered she had to move a little further if she wanted to look but she wasn't sure if the branch would hold so she tried to move the other branches but the veiw was still blocked so she went on a bit more.

And there it was, she could see that she wasn't so far from the circle stone that was east from where she was so if she could get there surely she could find the way to the castle.

\- ok Angus where are y-

And at that moment the branch cracked.

-AAAGHHH!!!!! - 

she could see nothing but the branches that were scratching her face and hitting every part of her body.

\- NONONO - 

she screamed trying to get hold of something and as soon as she felt something in her hands she grab and didn't let go.

The fall stopped.

She looked down.

She was at least fifteen feet above the ground so if she let go there was a possibility of getting even more hurt.

She looked up and saw what she had grabbed a small hole in the tree that had saved her from a painfull crash, still shivering with shock she hold herself with both hands trying to find something for her feet to get on to but before she could do anything she heard a noise, footsteps.

"of course they hadn't gone" she thought "they also heard my screaming I bet"

She started to pant, she didn't want to be seen but she wasn't finding anything for her feet and her arms where starting to hurt.

\- H-hello? - 

She froze they couldn't find her, if they did she could consider herself dead.

"just go" she said to herself holding on wich was starting to feel impossible as all the scratches and bruises were starting to burn she wasn't sure on how much more she was going to hold. 

\- umm hello? Is there anybody there? -

The voice was getting closer and closer and the princess was getting weaker by the second, she started to lose her grip.

"no no no" she could feel her head banging begging her to let go it wasn't long before she fell.

\- it's ok bud - she heard the voice

\- d'you see something? - 

She tried to look down to see too whom he was talking but if she did she would fall for sure.

Then she felt the last bit of strength go and everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I made some few alterations and corrections


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the lockdown I'll be able to work a bit faster so I'll be updating almost every day.  
> Stay safe everyone :)

Hiccup was starting to think it might have not being the best idea after all.

At first coming to the kingdom had felt like the best solution, but right now all lost in the forest with Toothless's wing broken and not being able to fly, trying to find somewhere to hide and something to eat, he really didn't saw his way out of this one, at least not without being seen "oh Astrid why don't I ever listen to you" he thought.

~One day before:  
-Hiccup I know your upset- said Astrid -I'm upset too but that's why I'm going to fight for my dragon - 

Hiccup sighed frustated - no Astrid your not listening, we-we have to stop this war we can't put our dragons in danger h-how am I the only one who can see this?- 

At this point Astrid new that Hiccup wasn't going to give up so she stopped what she was doing and looked at him in the eye -you're not thinking this through Hiccup, you don't think I would prefer to not have to do this? To stop thinking we might be attacked? Of course I want this to end!! But it's not that easy you of all peaple should know that-

Hiccup was about to say something but he kept it quiet -so your saying I should just give up huh?- Astrid got closer and rested her hand on his shoulder - I'm saying that you can't just change peaple Hiccup, this man Drago or whatever his name is he sounds like bad news and you can't just jump into your crazy ideas and put yourself in danger we have to think things and then try -

Hiccup sighed, he really thought Astrid was going to help him -maybe- he said - but I changed my dad's mind so I have to try with Drago - he grabbed Astrid's hand and took it off his shoulder - I have to - he said.

Astrid was between annoyed and worried how could he be such a knucklehead? - Hiccup don't- she needed to convince him they couldn't afford to make any mistakes, but Hiccup was already running in the other direction.

"Ugh I really really hope that he has a good plan" she knew there was no point on trying to stop him, she was even tempted to go with him, but she unlike Hiccup knew that there was no point and that the best way to protect the dragons was by being prepared.

* * *

Hiccup was packing some stuff while studying a map that was at the table, the flight to get there was going to be of at least a day and once he was already in the land he had to go north where the kingdom was.

The maps were old though so they were probably no that accurate but it didn't matter he was going to get there at night so they could glide low and find their way to the castle.

He finished his packing and went outside were Toothless was taking a nap and woke up at the sound of he door opening.

-hey bud- said Hiccup patting his friend as he stretched -ready for our little trip?- Toothless shook his head and watched Hiccup with amusement - that's right - Hiccup answered -you and I are going on a little adventure, that is if trying to end this war count as one but hey is like the old times huh bud? - 

"well almost" he thought, because this time he would be going on his own, at first he had being disappointed that Astrid would not come along with him but the more he thought about it he started to think it was probably for the best, after all he would most likely get in trouble and he didn't want anyone to get blamed for what he had decided, and also it would be easier to go unnoticed.

He then saw Toothless going somewhere - hey-hey where d'you think your going? - he asked but the dragon ignored him and went to the side of the hutt where there was a basquet full of fish wich he started to devour  
\- fine ok - Hiccup gave up, he gadered all his stuff and saw that he didn't have the map so he went inside to look for it, he found it on the table, grabbed it, gave it a quick look and put it on his back, when he got outside Toothless had finished and was waiting for him -ok bud let's go - 

He started to put his stuff in Toothless's saddle unaware that somebody was behind him.

-so- Astrid said making Hiccup jump - no way to talk you out of it hah? - she grabbed his bag and gave it a quick look while he just watched embarrassed by the fact that he had being caught.  
\- I um well I-you know I can't just watch all of this and do nothing- she gave him his bag back and sighed

-no I know- she said - but I also know that one way or another you are going to get in trouble and I'm going to have to save your skin-  
\- w-what are you trying to say? - he asked almost sure of what she meant -well that I'm coming - she said rolling her eyes.

-I-um Astrid I- he started but she didn't let him - don't thank me for it, you know I can't let you go on your own you will get lost before you even get there - she said teasingly but he didn't laugh - no um Astrid you can't...come - he said as he watched her face go from confusion to amusement - wait what? - she was stunned.

Never in a million years she would have thought he would ever say that - Astrid this is a very very risky move I mean anything could happen and this was my idea so... I can't let you go and risk things even more - he said hoping she would understand

-oh!- it was all that came out of her mouth she was clearly confused.

"well it is," he thought "a day ago I was begging her to come with me" he still wanted to go with her Astrid was the fiercest viking he had ever known and in a trip like this that could come in hand but... he knew that she didn't want to go (crazy unplanned trips weren't her style) she was just being a supportive friend and well it was ok he was used to it now.

\- well that's a relief - she said -I thought there was no way out of this one - she said looking actually very relieved but there was still a hint of curiosity.  
\- yeah I-I need to go alone - Hiccup explained - this was my idea no need to drag you in the mess - he said.

Astrid just gave him a worried look - you do have a plan though?- she asked - oh sure sure don't worry I have a plan and a map and Toothless here so no need to worry - he said trying to sound convincing - there is one favor though - he said

Astrid looked at him suspiciously -and that is?-  
-well I'm going to be away so I need someone to cover for me so... -  
she just rolled her eyes -yes yes don't worry is not like you are always here you know?-  
He let go of the breath he had being holding - yeah I suppose one could say that-

He chuckled and then she just pushed him over to the dragon - just get out of here before I go on shouting you left - she said, he didn't know if she was joking or not but either way he got on the dragon.  
\- I'll come back in a day or two - he told her, she just nodded as he watched him go.  
* * *  
12 hours later  
They had being flying non stop for a whole day and it was starting to get dark but they where almost there Hiccup could feel the exhaustion crawling in his body and he couldn't even imagine Toothless's, he gave him a patt

\- almost there bud - he told him -just a little bit further - the dragon growled as a response and they kept going.

A few minutes later a black mass started to show as they came closer -there it is bud see it?- 

Hiccup was so relived he new Toothless would need to rest and if they hadn't found it Hiccup wasn't sure on what would happen the last island they had passed was about 10 miles away and he wasn't sure they would have made their way back.

As they came closer to the land tree shapes started to form as well as another rock formation. 

"we have to scout the area first" he thought he had being sure to fly into a zone that apparently from what the map said was inhabited but they had to be sure.

They came closer and closer and the shape that had seemed like a rock moments ago turned into a ship - oh no- he said -Toothless go up!!- Hiccup shouted but it was to late whomever was in the boat had seen them and where shouting and moving around  
-Toothless!!!- He shouted but the dragon was so tired and was struggling to even move forward. 

Suddenly nets and chains started to fill the air -oh gods no no no TOOTHLESS WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!- he shouted to the dragon 

Toothless used the last bit of strength he had to dodge all the chains ahead of him but besides his efforts a net caught the dragon's tail - OH NO TOOTHLESS!!! - 

Hiccup looked behind, the net had ripped the fake tail off and they were falling, but Toothless managed to steady himself and flap a bit more to the land's direction and with the last bit of energy he had left, made a very loud and painful landing.

\- Oh my gods - said Hiccup shocked and still shaken from what just had happened he saw how Toothless was tired and weakened and approached him

-thanks bud - he said the dragon just looked at him with tired eyes - c'mon- Hiccup said - we have to keep moving- 

He knew he wasn't being fair but now they had been seen they had to find a place to hide.

The dragon just growled in exhaustion - I know bud I promise I'll let you rest as soon as we are safe - 

He tried to move him but Toothless didn't even notice -we might find something to eat- he said, that seemed to work because the dragon finally sat down and looked at him interested - this way - Hiccup said and they began to search a way out of this mess  
~

~

~  
And now they where completely lost in the woods and hungrier than ever.

Every once in a while Toothless would growl at Hiccup but all that he got was an occasional -I know bud - 

They where both about to drop dead and Toothless was actually considering eating an eel when he heard it, a small but constant thud, coming this way.

He started to sniffle around trying to figure out what was it, caughting Hiccup's attention.

But Hiccup didn't say anything "poor Toothless" he thought "I should have brought some provisions at least for him"

And suddenly out of nowhere a big black horse came face to face with them, getting instantly scared and trowing himself back neighing.

Hiccup was taken so out of guard as well as Toothless that the two of them jumped.

\- Oh gods!!!!! - Hiccup scramed and was followed by a rear from Toothless, witch made Hiccup jump again - no no easy bud it's ok just don't move - he calmed the dragon and tried to make him stay silent, if anyone was at least a mile away they could have heard them.

They had already taken so many chances, they couldn't risk being caught now.

As he removed his hand from the dragon's head, he gave him a low growl as an apology and also as a reminder that he was still very hungry.

Hiccup sighed - I-I know bud but there is nothing we can do we can't be seeing specially you - 

And then the second noise of the night; a scream, a loud and close scream.  
But it hadn't sound like an agressive scream, more like a taken by surprise one.

Or at least that was what Hiccup thought as he started to walk towards where it had come from.

Toothless sniffed around -H-hello?- Hiccup asked he was sure the scream had come from there but he couldn't see a thing

\- Um hello is anybody there? - it was the most stupid thing to ask and he new it, but nothing else occurred him to ask.

He could see Toothless getting nervous - it's ok bud- he said trying to sound reassuring - d'you see something? - he could hear something but there where some branches on the way so he couldn't see anything, if he could just... 

But whatever plan he had was interrupted because Toothless pushed him over and made his way to the bottom of the tree.

-Toothless what the- and something fell in his back, a girl a red haired girl that was unconscious and bleeding

\- what in the world? - this was being certainly a very crazy trip  
\- good job Toothless - he said he still didn't understand what had just happened but he was certain that if Toothless hadn't catch her she would have gotten more hurt than what she already was or even die.

He came closer and saw the cuts and bruises in her skin probably from the fall - ok bud -he said - let's put her in the grass help me out- 

Gently he carried the girl and tried to put her in a sitting position, where he could get a better look at the wounds

-oh gods they might even need stitches- he said for some of the cuts where really deep, he then remembered and went for his bag maybe he still got that wound cleaner Gothi gave him once... 

-aha there it is- he said he grabbed it and a piece of cloth and he started to clean the wounds on her face it took a while but eventually he finished. 

-and now the bandaging- and as he was about to cover the first wound the girl woke up...


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Merida saw when she woke up was a pair of emerald green eyes.

Her head was banging, she couldn't breath easily, and the pain in her left side was almost unbearable, but nothing shocked her more than the sight of this boy who was a little bit too close to her comfort and made her imagine the whorst scenario.

Surely that showed because the boy started to talk -y-you ok? you umm you fell from a tree so you have some nasty scratches I-I umm was cleaning them?- 

She couldn't run but she didn't feel to much pain on her right hand so she lifted it and gave the boy a hard punch in the nose -ow!! Hey what was that for??- 

He was clearly shocked but Merida new that if she wanted to get away she needed to use all her strength and that was something she couldn't afford right now so she proceeded to talk

\- who are you? - she new this was a mad idea and that chances of succeeding were very low but to be honest this boy didn't seem like much so if he was alone "wich he isnt" she thought as she remembered that he had being talking to someone, but if right now he was alone maybe she could escape.

-what are you doing here? who is with you?- it was still dark but she saw the boy went pale "got ya" she thought -I uh I well I live around here- he said and Merida almost fell bad for him.

-who where you talking to before?- he swallowed and started to pace, swinging his arms in a nervous way -oh umm yeah that is-I mean you see I-I have umm this umm thing that I well- 

Merida slowly started to rise, she could feel the pain in her left hip and in her legs but she stood up anyway.

-No games- she said and the boy suddenly aware that she stood up stopped talking and started to walk towards her -what are you doing?- she said -stay away!- 

She instinctively moved her hand to her back to grab her bow and arrow but she didn't found anything, "they took it" she thought "or I could have cracked it in the fall" she almost whimpered at the thought.

The boy immediately stopped but still looked worried - okay okay - he said as he touched his nose reminding what happened the first time he was to close -but be careful that was a big fall and even though Toothless catched you, you can be seriously injured-

"There it is" she thought Toothless was surely to whom he had being talking and for the sounds of it he was probably a lot more bigger than him if had being able to catch her -and who is Toothless is he your boss?- the boy's eyes widened in panic as he realized what he had just said -n-no- 

Merida was now aching and she was making a great effort on trying not to show it -listen boy I followed you and I heard you, so your gonna tell me now who are you, what are you doing here, who d'you work for and what did you do to my bow and if you don' tell all of it right now I'm gonna- 

She froze, she saw something move behind the boy, she couldn't see what was it but she had a bad feeling, the boy noticed -what what is it?- but there was something in his voice that made her realize that he new

-what-is-that?- she hissed at him, he only grew more nervous -w-what I don't see anything?- 

She grabed him by his shirt wich caused him to trip and fall on his knees her arm beeing the only thing stopping him from hitting the ground and pulled him close.

She then remembered that she had a knife in her belt she pulled it out and pressed it against the boys neck -I know you now so tell me what in the gods name is that or I'm gonna- 

But again she wasn't able to finish for something tackled her from her side, causing her to let go of the knife and the boy crying in pain and fall.

She turned her head and saw a gigantic black figure that was approaching her with mouth wide open, and a blue light shining inside it

-oh gods!!- she started to back up not being able to stand up because of the pain -D-DRAGON!!!- it was the only thing she was able to say.

she was paralized in fear as the creature was now so close she could feel it's breathing, and as it was about to roar one more time in her face the boy appeared between her and the beast - woa woa woa calm down bud!!- 

Merida never thought she would feel so glad to hear his voice, she felt as if she was going to pass out again "deep breath, deep breath" she thought to herself as she tried to calm down.

The dragon had stopped at the sight of the boy and was now backing off with a guilty expression -yeah sorry about that- the boy said turning towards her -he can be a little protective sometimes- 

"a little?!" Merida thought but all she could do was nod, words still not dearing to leave her mouth, the boy offered her a hand as she was still in the floor, she ignored his hand

-who is "he"- she said, he realized what just had happened and parilized -oh well um he um he is um- he took a deep breath in defeat -ok you got me I um I'm not from around here obviously- 

Merida started to think clearly again and something she hadn't thought came in mind; Drago the dragon hunter that was helping his dad in all this business, he had dragons and surely he had dragon riders, "maybe" she thought "maybe he's one of them" 

And that thought made her go crazy in many ways first of all because maybe that meant that Drago was following her, second because that also meant that he was planning something, something that involved her, that thought send shivers down her spine and last because Drago was an asshole and this boy was following him.

With all these thoughts in her head Merida just wanted to punch the boy again and run away, but that was impossible because if her hips and legs had being hurting earlier, after the attack of the beast she was left completely vulnerable and weak.

-I um well I am a traveler- the boy continued without any acknowledgement of the thoughts of the princess -and well I-I got lost and when I was about lo land some nets got hold of my dragon and we crashed....here- 

Merida tried to get up but her left foot was hurting a lot so she sat down defeated -oh yeah?- she said in a sarcastic tone -then how come you ended up here, why d'you have a dragon on the first place?-

She was starting to lose her patience this little game of his was so not working, she already knew the truth so she was going to get it out of him once and for all.

-w-what?- said the boy still trying to dodge her, ugh if she wasn't hurt right now she would punch him untill he told the truth.

-yeah don't try to hide there lad- she said, she might be ingured but she could still spit fire from her mouth -ya know what I think? I think you are one of Drago's flyers- the boy stiffened he was clearly familiar with the name,Merida just kept talking -well you know what? you can tell Drago that he can do whatever the hell he wants with ma' father but he is never gonna put me in his dirty little games- 

And if the boy hadn't already being shocked this might as well had being the first time Merida actually believed him.

-wait what?!? No of course not, I'm not-why would I-I'm I'm not - the boy scratched the back of his neck and sighed.  
-you're right I lied I'm not a traveller but I can assure you I am NOT one of Drago's flyers- and for a split second she almost belived him maybe it had being because he wasn't moving nervously or because he had actually admitted that he had lied but for a moment she belived him.

But once again she recovered herself and didn't let go -then how d'you explain the dragon?- she asked -or the fact that you know who Drago is? - because by the sound of it he already knew him and if he wasn't one of Drago's soldiers then how did he had a dragon? 

Unless....

-I-well is a long story- he said.

And suddenly it all clicked; the dragon it wasn't just any dragon he was the legendary night fury, the last of his kind, or at least that was what her father said when he told her about it, and it was impossible to catch, or at least untill the chief's boy came and changed everything, that story had become the most popular in her kingdom and it had been the reason for her father to acuse Berk.

And now the boy who started everything was standing there in front of her -it's you- she whispered.

Because if she was right he was the boy that trained dragons...


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup could tell that Toothless was getting impatient but right now he was more worried about the girl.

She had taken quite a blow from the dragon and he now had to convince her that he wasn't bad news.  
But how? He was also very shaken, non of this had being part of the plan let alone explain the dragon, but what surprised him more was that he had to convince her that he wasn't one of Drago's soldiers (which now that he thought of it it wouldn't have being such a bad way to go undercover) she seemed so mad at the idea and took Hiccup by surprise, making him tell the truth and defend himself, but now what was he going to do?

-its you- he heard the girl whisper wich made him jump in surprise -w-what?- she couldn't possibly know who he was, how could she? "No she probably thinks I'm someone else it's impossible" he tried to convince himself.

-what are you talking about?- he asked and he couldn't help but to sound nervous "damn it Hiccup keep it together" he said to himself as he tried to stop the sweating on his palms rubbing them in his sides as he waited for the girl to speak.

But she didn't she stayed where she was, giving a quick look from time to time to Toothless who was now curled up between some roots and Hiccup knew it wasn't long till he fell asleep, he really wanted to do that too, it had being a long ride and he had to prepare for tomorrow but this all of this had to be undone first, and he didn't have the slightest idea of how.

And just then, his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the girl -why are you here?- Hiccup went blank -I-erm well you know- 

But he wasn't able to finish for the girl standed up and came close to him, he saw Toothless also getting up but he raised a hand to tell him it was ok, although he wasn't sure on what was going on ,but as the girl keept getting closer he could make out every scratch and bruise in her face. 

And all he wanted to do was to clean her face and make sure she had a good rest, but he could easily guess that this girl was as tough as Astrid and she wasn't going to give up easily.

When the girl was no more than an arm's length away she looked at the dragon but saw nothing more than a tired Toothless.

Hiccup was so nervous, he wasn't sure on what to do -soo umm- he could see the curiosity in the girls eyes, she had very blue eyes, so bright, and well what could be said about her hair it was so.... He could only say that he had never seen anything like it something so... Alive yes that was the word.

"Wait what!?!?" Suddenly he became aware of what he was thinking "why am I even thinking that!!!!" He thought to himself "ookeeyy this is getting weird" he didn't even knew this girl.

He chuckled nervously trying to ignore the fact that the girl was getting to close to his face and when he thought that she wouldn't stop she did, it was like if she had woken up from a dream she blinked a few times and finally talked 

\- you're the dragon trainer - she said, not as a cuestion but as a fact, and at this point Hiccup could only be surprised and couldn't help but ask -h-how-how d'you know that?- 

He was so taken aback by her guess that he had forgotten everything it's just... How could she know "who is she?" It was the only thing he could think of, the girls eyes brightened at the fact that she was right -hah!- she said as she claped her hands together and smiled -I knew it!!! Ya 'r the dragon trainer t-thats why you're here!- 

She kept talking as she started to pace and Hiccup was left to wonder "she knows?! But how does she know!?" Hiccup's head was starting to pack up with questions, he was so shocked and startled he wasn't even taking notice of the girl.

Or Toothless who was now getting to close -um uh- he heard the girl wich made all the thoughts in his head stop and realising of Toothless's approach -oh- he said as he made his way to the dragon -it's um it's ok he won't hurt you- he told her while he scratched the dragon's neck -he is actually pretty friendly- 

But besides Toothless was now fully concentrated on finding the right spot for a scratch, the girl still looked frightened though -maybe with you- she said as she stumbled a few steps back -bu' everyone knows how deadly a Night Fury is- Hiccup was about to reply back his usual sermon of how in reality dragons were friendly blah blah blah when he realized 

-wait h-how d'you know he is a Night Fury?- he was used to peaple knowing that Toothless was a Night Fury, but this was the first time that shocked him, how could she know? "Who is this girl?" 

-well- she said -you are the dragon trainer aren't ya? You're known because you're the first viking to ever train a dragon, a Night Fury- she said this while she kept pacing and flicking her head. 

-woah- was the only thing Hiccup was able to say "she really does know who I am" but how? Was he really that known? "Who else would recognize me?" 

Because if that was how this was going to be things were going to be a little bit more complicated, because that would mean that he would be recognised and probably be captured, he was very sure that he wasn't the person Drago was dying to see.

-yeah- said the girl interrupting his thoughts -your'e a really bad liar- she continued as she crossed her arms, he chuckled -thank you for summing that up- 

Even though the girl was less shaken it was obvious that she wasn't exactly comfortable with Toothless being there, and Hiccup could also tell that Toothless was starting to get really hungry, and now that he thought about it so was he

-um- he started not sure on how to bring the fact that they needed to find food soon -so um since you erm already found out who I am d'you think you could tell us where to find food?- 

The girl stayed motionless for a moment as if wondering what to do know, but finally she uncrossed her arms and spoke -ya know you're really bad at this right?- 

Hiccup didn't know how to answer, if she meant the whole trying to go unnoticed then yes -well- he said -that depends on what we're talking about- 

The girl grinned making one little dimple appear in her left chick -I mean I have made some really bad "trying to hide myself" attempts bu' never as bad as this one- Hiccup throwed his arms aside defeated -yes I suppose I'm the worst in the business- he said.

He really hadn't thought about it and now his whole "secret" depended on this girl -you still haven't told me- she said making all his thoughts go away -what?- he didn't know if they where still talking about the same thing.

\- you know - said the girl -about why are you here, you didn't tell me - she was serious again as if she knew it couldn't be good news.

Hiccup sighed, she really wasn't going to give up, he scratched the back of his neck -it's a long story- he said but before he could say anything else the girl spoke -I can see tha' you don't wanna tell but guess what? If you really want to do it I'm your last hope, soo, not far from here there is a lake there you can eat and drink, for the dragon I don't know what they eat but I hope he likes fish, and after you had had a good rest you can tell me what are you doing here sounds good?- 

Hiccup couldn't believe it, she was actually going to help? He couldn't think of anything better than what she had just said, he gave a look to Toothless who was now sitting a few lengths away -that sounds like a plan to me- he said. 

-Perfect!- the girl turned around and just when she was about to get going she stopped and turned to face him -what did you do to my bow by the way?- her bow? What bow?

Hiccup didn't have a clue of what she was talking about -um y-your bow?- the girl seemed now a bit panicked -yes my bow the one I had when I fell- Hiccup still didn't know -I-um I don't think you had a bow on you when you fell- the girl's eyes widened -yes I had! I putted it in ma' back it has to be here!- 

She seemed so desperate and Hiccup couldn't help but feel guilty even though he was sure she didn't have a bow when she fell, but it had been quite a fall so maybe...

-wait- he said, the girl who was now trying to keep her head looked at him -I think I know where it is- 

He started to walk away, and he new that the girl would follow, he retraced his steps back to the tree an once he was under its branches he started to look, the girl was behind him and got under it too.

-um what are you doing exactly?- she asked but Hiccup didn't answer, if the bow wasn't on the floor then maybe it was stuck on a branch, convinced he looked up "c'mon" he thought to himself "it has to be here somewhere" and there it was -hah!- he muttered, the bow was stuck in a branch not to high from the ground.

Hiccup didn't hesitate he pulled himself up and made his way to the bow -um dragon boy?- he heard from below -I'm here- he said and he jumped landing right in front of her -there you go- he said as he handed over the bow.

It was a really pretty bow, it had beautiful carvings, he wondered if the girl had made them, and speaking of which the girl was now holding her bow with a look of surprise in her face -how did you?-

-oh- he chuckled nervously "but why am I nervous?" -well if you did have it when you climbed then probably when you fell the bow did too- 

The girl was passing her fingers through the carvings, she closed her eyes, and Hiccup couldn't help but being nervous, and suddenly he remembered -Toothless!- he exclaimed as he got out of the tree, he had left Toothless back there "how could I be so stupid" 

-um is everything alright lad?- he heard behind him he turned around -oh-um yes it's just my dragon he um-well-I- and he felt something behind -Toothless!- a really annoyed Toothles was standing behind him -I'm so sorry bud it's just her bow and well- 

But he wasn't allowed to finish because the girl arrived -well I guess we can get moving then- 

Toothless rolled his eyes, and Hiccup turned around to face her -yes that sounds great- 

The girl nodded she had placed the bow in her back, Hiccup noticed when she turned around -c'mon Toothless- he waved as he too started walking, the dragon started to walk with an annoyed look on his face.

"oh gods" Hiccup thought " let's hope this isn't a long walk" ...


	6. Chapter 6

Merida's mind was about to explode with all the questions running circles in her mind, it all seemed so mysterious and confusing, she wondered if she was still laying in the ground unconcious from the fall. 

"crack" 

The sound of steps made her turn her head remembering she had a dragon and a one legged boy following her.

-so- she jumped at the sudden voice of the boy -d'you come here often?- Merida answered right away - yes I do- and the moment she said that she wanted to take it back, it was true but it sounded very urgent, as if she was hiding something, wich she was, but she didn't want to make it that obvious 

-I come here sometimes I just usually don' find vikings here- she said trying hide her nervousness.  
-haha yeah- she got on return, -I guess dragons aren't to popular here either- he mumbled, but Merida did hear him -why would you say tha'?- she asked and turned around to see him in the face.

She didn't know why but something in that sentence sounded like an accusation, she waited for the boy to explain himself  
-well I-um- the boy started to look everywhere except to her direction. 

Merida was starting to enjoy making him nervous, she just crossed her arms and tried to not burst a laugh -I'm just messing with ya- she said as she finally let a giggle out -goodness lad you really have to work on tha' paranoia of yours-

When the boy finally realized that it was just a joke he chuckled nervously and scratched his neck. 

Merida turned and continued to walk she wanted to get to the river as soon as possible, soon the sun would start it's ascend and she would have to get back to the castle, wich suddenly reminded her of Angus

"ugh that scared horse is never gonna come near tha' dragon" she thought, and although she wasn't worried of Angus getting lost she wasn't sure if he was going to show up in time for her to go home 

"well the river is not tha' far from the castle" she thought and sure enough it was only a mile away, but if she wanted to get answers from the boy and figure out what to do with him she had to hurry.

She must have started a quick pace while she thought of all this for she heard the boy stumble and curse.

\- hey wait up I'm not exactly the most agile man as you can see- he said, but Merida didn't slow down she didn't even turn when she answered - sorry lad bu' if we wanna get there soon we gotta hurry- 

She could hear now the sound of the small waterfall and at it's promising sound she ran forgetting all about the boy.

In all the excitement she had gotten really thirsty and at the sound of water she suddenly remembered.

-h-hey wait a minute will ya?- she heard behind her and after that she also heard or rather felt a big thumping wich she guessed was the hungry dragon.

And soon enough both the boy and dragon where at the shore of the river, the dragon quickly jumped inside it and devoured the first fish he got a hold on, whereas the boy stood there watching him and slightly chuckling at the sight.

Merida was still drinking when she heard the boy's voice -man you where thirsty sorry I didn't have any water to offer you back there- 

Once satisfied she cleaned herself with her sleeve -yeah well it doesn't matter anymore- she then realized that the boy had not yet drinked or eaten  
-aren't you gonna eat or somethin'?- she asked as she turned her head towards him, and found him staring at her, but at the sight of her eyes he quickly turned them on another direction. 

Merida also dropped her gaze, she didn't know why but she couldn't help feeling strange at the idea of the boy looking at her, she wouldn't have minded if he hadn't looked away but...the fact that he did made the whole thing more akward, as if... 

Well she didn't know it just felt weird. 

Finally the boy answered braking the akward silence and interrupting Merida's thoughts   
-yeah um I just gotta build a fire...over there and uh I'll just start the fire- he said mumbling the last words, and walked away to gather some dry sticks, the dragon following him.

Merida was left alone then, and once her thirst was satisfied she now took notice of her dirty clothes and scratched hands

"well.." she thought " I should at least clean my wounds" so taking a last look behind her cheking that the boy was still away she carefully took off her cloak, dress and sleeping gown.

And slowly got in the water....


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup didn't wonder so far, he new that the girl was still weak and he didn't want to leave her alone in the woods, even though she probably new the place better than him.

As he picked up some sticks for the fire he let his thoughts wonder freely once more, trying to assimilate all that had happened since they had arrived.

He was sure now that things where going be a lot more complicated than what he had in mind, and also it was clear that he would need help.  
He was clueless when it came to the land and the peaple, and also he was going to need a place to hide Toothless.

\- Ughh - he cursed as he realized what a poor plan he had and how many things he hadn't had thought about.

"Maybe bringing Astrid here wouldn't have been such a bad idea" but the thought vanished as soon as it came, he had told Astrid that this trip and it's consequences where his responsability, and he meant it.

So after gathering a bunch of sticks he thought where enough for a fire, Hiccup made his way to where the girl was, with Toothless behind him.

But when he was back he didn't find anyone there, he throwed the bunch of sticks to the ground and looked around, trying to make out something from the shadows.

"Shit" he thought as he started to look around, he didn't want to start calling her because who knew if there was someone listening around, and they had already made a lot of noise, so he walked around.

"It's ok" he tried to convince himself "she probably just wondered off chasing a rabbit or something" he continued, trying to not think of the worse case scenario.

But as he couldn't make out anything he had no choice but to call out for the girl - umm girl? are you there? - but nothing came in response, he took a deep breath - hey girl! - he called this time a bit lowder.

He then heard something behind him, something was moving in the water and he turned around.

First he didn't saw nothing but Toothless was sniffing something in the ground so he got closer, and as he did he saw what the dragon was sniffing...clothes.

\- What?- he said but as he was about to take them he saw it, or rather heard it again, and this time he was sure he knew where the sound was coming from.

Trying to make out what it was, he leaned, getting his feet close to the shore, and suddenly Toothless who was behind him jumped back from the water as he had smelled an eel, and doing so he pushed Hiccup with his tail making him fall to the cold river.

\- Toothless what th - was the only thing Hiccup was able to say before he was thrown to the water, the cold shock getting hold of his limbs, but he didn't have time to say or do anything because a scream was heard.

He swimed to where he thought the scream had come from and he saw it, or her to be more precise.  
That movement he had heard moments ago, just behind that rock was the girl, who was as blue as she could be and....Naked?!

\- Ohhh jesus!!! - was all hiccup could say as he turned around, the girl just squeaked again and tried to hide.

\- Well - Hiccup said as he started to feel numb - that explains the clothes - and she heard the girl shiver as she tried to speak - I was cleaning my wounds you perv!! - Hiccup turned around as he tried to defend himself.

\- wh-who are you calling a perv?!? I fell! That useless reptile pushed me!! - he said - and besides I didn't know you where here and- he stopped realising they where face to face again, but the girl looked at him with demanding eyes wich made him continue his speech - and naked!! I mean what where you thinking?! I have clothes on and I'm going numb!! How are you still alive?! - 

And after that last declaration the girl that had been staring with an accusatory look at him let out a laugh - pffhaha well that's because I'm not a wee baby - she said in response, and Hiccup let out a chuckle - well yeah but still, I can see you're going blue so I'm just gonna get out from here and start the fire - 

But before he could move their eyes met for the second time (the first one had been when the girl had woken up), and it was as if the whole world stopped for a second.

Hiccup felt as if he was consumed by those blue eyes, and for a moment the numbness in his body faded away, leaving him alone in the night with surrounded by the stare from those eyes.

And as quick as the feeling had come, it abandoned his whole body reminding him again of where he was and what was going on, the cold invaded his body and he started to shiver.

They both looked away in sudden realization of what just had happened, not very sure of what to think of it.

And as he had said so Hiccup got back to the shore where Toothless gave him a mocking look, but Hiccup just rolled his eyes at him and got out.

The cold imediatly assaulted his body making him shiver even more so, wich didn't help him to build the fire.

Doing so he heard the girl getting out of the river and grabb her clothes, Hiccup really didn't understand how she was not fainting at the cold wich he was sure was invading her too, but he didn't mention anything and hurried to finish the fire.

Although he didn't have to worry about starting it because Toothless made sure of it with a small fire ball, wich obviously cought the girls attention as he heard a low gasp.

Still not daring to look back Hiccup just sat there and let the warmth of the fire embrace him.

At last the girl came near and sat a few feet away. Even though Hiccup wasn't looking at her he new she was shivering, so he called Toothless and grabbed the little bag that was tied up in the saddle.

He began to look for the little iron cup he always brought with him, and when he founded it he went back to the river to fill it with water.

All that time the girl watched him curiously, she didn't ask or moved but Hiccup could feel her eyes on him.

After filling it with water he came back and tried to build some kind of hanger stick for him to put the cup and let it boil.

But his fingers where numb and didn't achieve anything but to spill some water, after watching him fail three times the girl standed up and came close to him.

\- you're doing it wrong - she said as she grabbed some more sticks and placed them at both ends of the fire - you need to nail 'em to the ground a bit more and create a sort of balance you see? - she did as she said and when the four sticks where perfectly balanced she placed a fifth one above them - now you can put you're cup there - 

\- thank you - was all Hiccup could say, he then hanged the little cup in the stick trying to not spill more water and as he did so he also went back to his place.

A few minutes passed in which both of them recovered from the cold shock and Hiccup added some dry spices to the boiling water, but after that the girl sighed and finally faced him - so - she started - why are you here dragon trainer? - 

And after a deep breath and a quick check on Toothless Hiccup said - all right, but you have to let me cure you're scratches meanwhile - and without waiting for a response he grabbed some bandages and proceeded to talk...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so with this chapter I had a lot of ideas and ended up as a mix of everything wich I'm not so sure it was a good idea, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> See ya:)

Merida let the boy cure the scratches in her face and arms the whole time he was talking.

Little by little the cold started to fade away and her wounds stopped itching, and by the time the boy had finished his story her temperature was back to normal and all the scratches where cured.

But now an akward silence was surrounding them, as both where at a loss on what to do next. 

Merida was packed up with questions, but she didn't now where to start, and also she was still thinking about what had happened in the river.

Although she had tried to not give it to much thought, the more she tried to forget the more she remembered, his eyes, his freckles, his lips slightly shaking from the cold, it was as if all the details of his face where etched on her mind and she couldn't erase them.

She shook her head suddenly realising what she was thinking.

She cleared her throat as if trying to break the silence.

-ok- she started -so you came here because you want to talk to my father and Drago and try to convince them of what exactly? -   
-well you know- he answered -make them realize that- wait a minute you're father?! - 

Merida stopped breathing, suddenly realising what she had said "Fuck" she thought to herself "fuck fuck fuck" it was out, she had blurted it out just like that with out even realising -oh umm- but there wasn't anything that she could do or say.

Another moment of silence invaded the place, but this time it wasn't akward at least not for Merida, for her it was a minute of intense mental cursing and debating on what she should do next.

But she didn't have much time because the boy spoke -well umm I'm guessing you're my ticket to the palace princess? - 

She almost let out a laugh but she managed to control herself - yeah umm about that - she was still at a loss and wasn't sure on what to say, so she just went for the facts.

-Listen for the last five months I have seen both my father and Drago work tirelessly to create this dragon army, I just don' think they're gonna stop and listen to some viking boy just because he has somethin' to say, in fact I'm sure they are just gonna take tha' dragon of yours and lock you up or somethin'- 

She could see that the boy was thinking but she couldn't guess if he was actually making some sense, she looked up to the sky and saw how the first lights of dawn where approaching. 

The servants where probably waking up she guessed, and she was sure if not her they would notice the missing horse.

She heard the boy sigh -yeah you're probably right- he said, Merida saw how he glanced nervously at the dragon as if he had suddenly realized where he was and the danger they where both in.

Merida started to think of a way to help him, after all she had been thinking of a way to stop her father and what better way than having the trainer of dragons in her side, but she had to be smart and discreet and also they had to have a plan, a good plan.

-Look- she said -I can help you- and as she said so she stood up, not being able to stay still anymore as she let the ideas flow through her mind.

-We need a good plan- she could feel an idea starting to form and she inconsciously started to pace -right now I have to go back, but there is a place where you could stay and wait for me- 

She could see how the boy was paying attention because he also standed up -I'm not saying there is much hope and I definitely don't think you are going to be able to pay a visit as you wanted, but maybe there is somethin' we can do- 

She was now facing the boy, and saw how a sparkle of mischief was lighting his eyes, she almost smiled.

-You think you could do that?- she didn't know how to answer that so she just nodded, the boy didn't answer either.

Merida was still trying to piece together what she was doing, she knew this was risky, she new there was low probability of success, but, there was just something in this boy that made her wanna stand up and try.

It was as if some old fire had been ignited inside her, and now even though a part of her knew there was nothing they could actually do, she didn't want to give up untill she had fought till the last bit of strength she had was gone.

She had to, for her mother, because she new if she had been there she would've done the same.

She had stopped pacing and was facing the river, submerged in a veil of slumber and thoughts, she jumped when he heard the steps of the boy approaching.

-So- he said -do princesses normally find crazy Vikings in their forest here?- Merida left out a slight laugh, and gave him a quick glance.

" What is the deal with this lad?" She thought, but she was quick to answer -no, because usually there aren't clueless Vikings with skinny legs- she said and the boy turned his head to look at her, as if he was going to add something else but he stoped.

Merida sighed, and turned around to see the dragon approaching them, she shivered a little but didn't say or do anything

She went for her bow and arrows and put on her cloak, the boy followed, he grabbed his iron cup and put off what was left of the fire.

And with that done Merida started to walk, hearing the steps of the boy behind her and feeling the thumps of the dragon following him...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to those who where reading the story, something happened to my computer and had to be reset and lost a lot of data in the process, including some from archive of our own, but I promise to get it all back just bare with me :)


End file.
